1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detection apparatus, a projector, a position detection system, and a control method of the position detection apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a position detection apparatus that optically detects a position of the indicator in the detection area by using an optical detector including a light receiving element or the like is known (for example, see JP-A-2011-65409).
If an indication position of an indicator is optically detected, it is not considered that light evenly reaches all the locations in a detection area, so the detection accuracy decreases. At this point, the configuration of JP-A-2011-65409 is to enhance the accuracy by calculating a distribution of light amounts, but, for example, when the indication position is detected by capturing an image of the detection area, the method cannot be applied.